Ripple Effect
by Roselyne
Summary: "Changing one thing, changes everything". A slight modification in the Past, can - and will - affect the future. For the Good, but also for the Bad. What if originally, John Cena and Wade Barrett were supposed to be friends?
1. Ch 1 : Explosion

**Author's note****: An Investigation Game for you? ;-)**

Most of the times, Fanfics are **"what ifs"**, **modifications** of initial situations, as if - somehow - the author had travelled back at some point of the initial storyline, and **changed the course of history**. Well, ok, sometimes the story differs so much from the original, in a completely different universe, with characters' personalities so different from the original that you wonder why the fludge did the author keep calling it a WWE (or LOTR, DBZ, Harry Potter, ...) fanfic. Was the author just lacking of inspiration for his characters' names for an original story, or what? ;-)

By a sheer accident, I happened to read recently a WWE fanfic rather... special. Very well written in style, but with a theme and conclusion that even _**I**_ found dark and disturbing (and those of you who have been reading my other stories for the past years know that I'm not into the butterflies and teletubbies style either). In that story, if you accepted one **drastic change **about one of the character, the rest could awfully be seen as logical. So, starting from the fact that something _(and not just the author ;) )_ had changed one of the character on that fanfic I read, I got the idea of this **_Time Alteration _**fanfic.

So **the GAME FOR YOU** will be to investigate and find which fanfic I'm referring to ;-) I'm warning you, it's not going to be easy, but I'll spread clues inside the chapters that will help you through your investigation. I might also come up with a prize for the winner ;-)

***update after 1st review* : **when I meant _"which fanfic I'm referring to_", I meant the WWE dark fic I mentionned earlier_ (which isn't written by me) _;-)

Have "fun" ;-)

**

* * *

****·..·**

**RIPPLE EFFECT**

**"Change one thing, changes everything"**

**·..·**

**1- Explosion**

**·..·**

**

* * *

**

Contrary to common beliefs, the Timeline is _not_ elastic. It does not adjust to gradually reduce any modification until a few (hundreds of) years in the future, everything is back to _normal_. Killing one of Hitler's ancestors during the Roman Empire will NOT have Hitler _exist anyway _and be the leader of Germany through World War Two. Hitler won't exist. Period. And the WW2 may happen - or not - but certainly at different date than the one you are used to, and with different intensity and consequences.

No, the Timeline is _not_ elastic. It rather follows the Butterfly Effect: Every modification done, will just amplify, from a simple ripple in events, until it becomes a tsunami and wipes out everything we know. Another future is build, which may lead to the paradox of _not_ having the Time Troublemaker able to travel in the past to ever make his first modification. The timeline would then switch in a perpetual Yo-yo between realities. The worst scenario, ever.

The bad new is: time-travelling exists.

The good new is: the process is so complicated and needs such an amount of energy, that the time-travels are scarce.

And yes, it's a good thing, because a modification can be seen as a stone thrown in a lake. It makes little ripples first, but then - by a sort of resonance effect - they amplify, and end by exploding and creating other ripples, which will in turn amplify and create other ripples. Until the surface of the whole lake is affected.

See now the lake as the known - _and unknown_ - universe.

For every modification, it's not dozen but _hundreds _or _thousands _of us who are sent to locate each and everyone of the resulting ripples, and apply enough force or influence to reduce them. To smooth them. I could say _'To set the wrong things right'_. But sometimes, we have to prevent a good modified thing from happening and revert to the bad thing. So Good, Bad, it's just a concept we have to ignore.

We are known as _Timelords_, and we are not there to be loved. Just the Bigger Picture counts.

In fact yes, the time _is _elastic. At least, it will remain elastic-looking as long as _we_'ll be here to do our job, and make up for every modifications. So that the Time Troublemaker will always be in the position of going back in the past.

Prevent a paradox. Save the Bigger Picture.

That's what I keep in mind as I'm now standing in this wrestling arena, in the middle of the crowd, close to the ring. No one pays attention to me. I can choose my appearance so that I won't have anything special that will ring a bell to anybody. If someone ever looks at me, I'll appear of no interest to that person, and will be forgotten within the minute. My own presence cannot create another modification. Even if they try to be discrete, Time Travellers always have the same effect as a bull in a china shop when it comes to Time stability. We, Timelords, know how to act discretely without affecting the Time. Unless we really _want_ to. Or _have_ to.

We located a Ripple here, but so far, I couldn't locate it _exactly_. Something has been modified a long time ago, and one of the _many_ consequences is happening here. I can feel the Ripple in formation, its strength increasing with each passing minutes. Yet, I still can't locate it precisely. I'll have to be fast. That Time Ripple is about to explode and create other Ripples around. I can feel it.

I studied the Normal History related to this sport with all the events and participants, through time, so that I can compare with what I now have in front of me. For this 17th January 2011, I can already see the alterations that already happened. And they are not small! The presence of the NEXUS group in the middle of the RAW ring, with Wade Barrett as their leader, and not being booed level 4 is already a big of a change. The crowd still seems to dislike them, but not as much as I expected. And most importantly, the History Record tells me that at that very moment in Time, Barrett, but also the two wrestlers on his direct sides, Slater and Gabriel, should have been in another wrestling division called "SMACKDOWN" and a new - extremely mentally sick - leader called CM Punk should have been in Barrett's position in the Nexus.

It is not my place to judge if Barrett is a better leader than CM Punk, or could build a better future. It is my place to find out what _made_ Barrett still the leader of Nexus, and correct it.

The light decreases suddenly, and briefly, like an electricity power cut, and no, before you ask, there's no blue lightings clashing in the middle of the ring with a Terminator-like figure appearing out of a bright sphere. If only the time-travelling was as demonstrative! It would make things so much easier for us to locate the Time Troublemakers, and make a stop to their incursions when it was still fresh. Oh, they always have good _reasons_ to do their felony. And some of these reasons could be seen as rather noble.

As I spoke of Hitler earlier, trust me: a lot of people already tried. And we went through all the possible troubles to make sure that he would exist. Of course, we couldn't eliminate _all_ the modifications done. Especially the genetic ones. Did you know that originally Adolph Hitler was to be blond with blue eyes? The perfect Arian? But that's not today's matter.

The lights come back with an electronic music. The anonymous Raw General Manager just sent an email, and a man named Michael Cole walks to the laptop and quote the GM words.

**_"As SmackDown decided to come and taunt us tonight, we shall answer them by a Tag-Team championship match against their actual champions Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov."_**

I mentally check: originally, at this moment of time, these two were indeed those who had the Tag-Team champion belts. But they should be part of _RAW _and not _SMACKDOWN_. On the other hand, Barrett, Slater and Gabriel should have now been part of _SMACKDOWN _and not _RAW_. Some switch apparently happened between those two groups. Barrett, Slater and Gabriel still being in RAW NEXUS in this moment of time, I suppose that THE CORRE - Barrett's historical group in SMACKDOWN - doesn't exist in this reality. I focus again on that tag-team championship match. By the history records, Marella and Kozlov are supposed to soon loose their titles to Slater and Gabriel. This is probably what will happen tonight.

_**"To those champion**__**s, I shall oppose a shock team we haven't seen for awhile together in the ring, and who will tonight fight side by side**_". Michael Cole continues. I frown, having the feeling that it won't be Slater and Gabriel. Maybe that's where I'll find the Ripple. The next seconds are going to be extremely useful. And potentially extremely _dangerous_. I double my attention, and I prepare myself to _jump,_ in case of an alteration too huge that would happen.

_**"Nexus leader Wade Barrett...",**_ Cole starts to my surprise, and interest. Barrett doesn't have his legendary arrogant smile, but rather a _time-modification interesting_ small and somehow shy smile, while Slater and Gabriel congratulates him by slapping his shoulders in a friendly way. If only they knew...

_**"and WWE champion... John CENA!",**_ Cole shouts in conclusion.

My eyes are probably wide open. Cena is the WWE champion? But what else to expect? The Ripple is about to explode, it is normal that the timeline is undergoing huge and complex changes. I mentally note that I'll have to check what happened with the Miz and Randy Orton. Historically, after some very aggressive debuts on RAW, Cena and Barrett had accepted the General Manager's request and made a truce. Their handshake had driven the WWE universe over the edge. How could Good and Evil associate? After that, the Nexus had still been somehow harsh with the other wrestlers, but their treacherous attacks had reduced, and they never got a hand on Cena anymore. During some RAW Battle Royal on October 4th 2010 where the winner would become the #1 contender for the WWE championship at Bragging Rights, Cena and Barrett had even made an alliance to kick out of the ring all the other wrestlers, until there was just the two of them left and they could finally pit their wits against each other, one-on-one. The final battle had been quite long and took almost as much time as it had taken the duo to previously kick out all the other wrestlers. In the end, Barrett had won, narrowly. He had then faced Randy Orton at Bragging Rights, and after a fight people would remember for years to come, Barrett had become the first ever British champion of the WWE.

Except that now I doubt people will _remember that fight for years_, because apparently, it never happened. Or if it did, it didn't end the same way. No one would now remember that after that fight, when Barrett was barely standing on his feet, The Miz had ran to the ring and immediately cashed his Money In The Bank contract for the championship match. One minute later, the United Kingdom had no more champion at the WWE.

What people remembered most of that evening, was what came next, when John Cena who had commented this battle, alongside Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole, took the microphone and spoke to The Miz, saying that even if he had the right to cash his MITB contract anytime, had Cena ever still had an ounce of respect for him, it was now gone. Cena had then helped a defeated Barrett on his feet, carrying him out of the arena, showing where his respect now was.

But apparently, that beautiful conclusion to their feud had probably never happened. I try to imagine all the reasons why. Maybe at Bragging Rights, Orton managed to place one more RKO than _previously, _and defeated Barrett; then Cena found a way to defeat Orton in a later championship match. Or maybe at the RAW Royal Rumble, Cena had been victorious over Barrett and had later defeated Orton at Bragging Rights. Those two fights had _originally_ been so tense and on equal strength and skills, that a mere butterfly wings flapping could have changed the issue of one of those matches. Barrett's quite calm attitude in the middle of the ring now tends to make me think that his truce with Cena and the face-turn that later resulted in, _did_ happen. The timeline modification probably happened _after _there handshake_._

But my mental computing is interrupted as my eyes moves from Cena to Barrett and I see the latter's face. Wade Barrett's complexion has gone ashy and his eyes are expressing terror. Automatically, as Cena's name has been pronounced and his rap music theme has started, Slater and Gabriel have put comforting arms around Barrett and pulled him backwards, while the rest of the Nexus has gathered protectively around their leader with a mask of pure hatred towards Cena. One of the Nexus - Tarver if my memory is right - does even make a quite clear gesture toward Cena: he's going to slit his throat open.

The crowd around me seems to be puzzled by the situation as well as the commentators. I turn my eyes toward Cena. His energetic and victorious walk down the ramp has slowed down to a halt, and his joyful expression has faded. He's now looking in Barrett's direction but he doesn't seem afraid, or even impressed. No, what lays in his eyes is more of sadness, or guilt, or even regret. I can't decipher precisely. But I correct my initial deduction: Maybe Barrett and Cena _never_ made a truce to begin with. Of course, I can't completely ignore that the truce _perhaps_ happened, but then something particularly _strong_ broke it.

I sense the Ripple growing. And fast. I'll have to _jump_ soon, but I don't have enough information yet on where (when) to go next.

I glance again toward Wade Barrett. He doesn't look at Cena anymore. His eyes are looking downward and in a far distance. His breathing is erratic and he doesn't seem to respond to Slater or Gabriel's calls. I can see his arms are slightly shaking. I automatically recognize the symptoms of a Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. He's reliving something. Something bad. Certainly something related with Cena. And the attitude of all the Nexus members tell me that they _know_ what it is about. The surprised expression on Michael Cole and his co-commentator Jerry Lawler tell me that _they_ don't know what it is about. This leads me to the deduction that it is probably something that happened off-camera - probably but not 100% sure. But it's obviously something _dire_ kept between Cena, Barrett and the rest of the Nexus. Things are too different now for me to be able to analyse this reality. I feel the Ripple about to explode. If I'm still here when it _does_ explode, I'll be marked by it. And I'll be trapped in this new reality. All the Timelords will be trapped. Situations like that already happened in the past, but the further we are trapped from the first modification moment, the hardest it is to smooth the reality back to normality.

Cena can't seem to be able to move his eyes away, his expression even more sadder and guiltier than a few seconds ago as he witnesses the now consequences of _whatever_ has happened in their modified past. Barrett has fallen on his knees, his arms gathered around his shaking form. The crowd is becoming gradually silent. If I still had a doubt of whoever between Cena and Barrett will cause the explosion of the Ripple, I know now. Barrett doesn't seem to acknowledge his friends any longer. He is trapped in whatever vision is eating him. He takes a deep - hitched - breath. I feel the Time violently convulsing around me. The Ripple is about to explode.

But I've _jumped_ before Barrett ever screamed.

That was the Ripple explosion, I know it now: Wade Barrett's scream probably shocked so many people that it modified drastically some element of their life. Thousands of people in the arena, potentially thousands of new ripples. A disaster that I cannot let happen. That I _won't_ let happen. At whatever costs.

As I'm transporting myself backwards in time, I must make sure Barrett will _never_ scream that day. I just hope it's not a previous Ripple Explosion that modified Barrett's past. Otherwise - like so many Timelords before me - I'll crash against a wall in time and I won't be able to go _before_ that moment and prevent it from happening. All I'll be able to do in such a situation, is to alter Barrett enough so that he'll be able to live _with_ the modification. How horrific it ever was.

Do you understand now why we hate Time Travellers with such a _passion_?

* * *

**·..·**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**·..·**

**

* * *

**

_... and there goes the Godwin Point... ;-)_

I know, another fanfic, while you are all still waiting to see what happened to Barrett in **"Never Got a Chance".** I'll be back on that one (and the others) in April, but I'll try to update this one at least once a month, to feed you with new clues, but to give you also the time to investigate on your own ;-)

As I like challenges, I decided to **write** this story **in the first person**. It's a first time for me, and I hope it turned out well. Just tell me what you think of it :)

Those who want to follow the updates, you can still follow my **twitter** on twitter . com / roselyne777 _(yeah, I gave up resistance and started using it too ;-) )_

Okie, gotta go now. ;-)

Hugs & Have a Nice Day :)

::Roselyne::


	2. Ch 2 : Nexus Locker Room

**Author's note: Your Investigation Game continues ;-)**

Most of the times, Fanfics are **"what ifs"**, **modifications** of initial situations, as if - somehow - the author had travelled back at some point of the initial storyline, and **changed the course of history**.

**Why an investigation game for you?**

Earlier, by sheer accident, I happened to read a WWE fanfic rather... special. The written style was really good, but with a theme and conclusion that even _**I**_ found dark and disturbing (but the ending also made all the strength of that other fic). In that story, if you accepted one **drastic change **about one of the character, the rest - as awful as it was - could be seen as logical. So, starting from the fact that something _(and not just the author ;) )_ had changed one of the character on that fanfic I read, I got the idea of this _**Time Alteration **_fanfic.

So **the GAME FOR YOU** will be to investigate and find which fanfic I'm referring to ;-) I'm warning you, it's not going to be easy, but I'll spread clues inside the chapters that will help you through your investigation. I might also come up with a prize for the winner ;-)

Have "fun" ;-)

* * *

**RIPPLE EFFECT**

**"Change one thing, changes everything"**

**·..·**

**2- Nexus Locker Room**

**·..·**

* * *

During an investigation, it is easier to crawl back from the future to the past, than the other way around. The future knows about the past, and generally knows _where_ and _when_ a particular person was. You just have to ask. Politely, or a _little bit_ roughly. The past can only speculate where and when someone will be found. With more or less accuracy but never 100% of probability.

I'm still on 17th January 2011, but earlier than previously. Way earlier. I can't be twice at the same time and same area. I previously arrived at 19:04 in the arena. I know I'll be obliged to _jump_ at maximum 19:03. But I still have the time, it's only 14:54. For almost two hours, I've been hiding in one of the showers of the Nexus locker room. The darkness provided in these and their location with the door slightly open, will allow me to observe anything in the main room without being seen. I mentioned earlier that we Timelords can chose our appearance so that we won't be remembered, it is also the case if we don't want to be seen. Unless someone is specifically searching for us at a specific place, if we don't move, we are just another shadow amongst shadows. But of course, in case one of the Nexus come dangerously too close to me, I can still _jump._ Out of sight, out of mind, same old dance.

I've been staying here this long because so far I have nowhere else to go. I don't know where Wade Barrett went during the morning, and I can only hope that they will mention it when they'll be in their Nexus lair, feeling as secure as they can be. If I can at least get the location and time information where to jump next, I'll feel as happy as a Timelord on a critical mission can be.

I chose 12:57 and Nexus locker room as arrival time and place, as in the original timeline, I had heard that Wade Barrett used to arrive earlier than the other Nexus members, at 13:00 precisely; as if the man had once eaten an alarm-clock. Nobody knew why he was arriving so early, but his team-mates used to think that he was either doing some yoga to relax, or that he was getting a nap from his night insomnia. Apparently, with the time modifications that happened here, Wade doesn't do that anymore. But now that I'm here, I'd better wait a little bit longer. I have nowhere and _nowhen_ else to go.

As an answer to my silent prayers, the door of the locker room opens, and I see David Otunga sneaking in. He casts a look around, with dark and suspicious eyes. He even looks in the direction of the showers and I dread I'll have to _jump_ before I ever learnt anything, after wasting two hours of my precious time. But as mentioned earlier, though he looks straight in my direction, he doesn't see me. I'm not the one he's searching for obviously. After checking around, he returns to the door and I hear him saying "All right, it's safe".

Next, I see Heath Slater, Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel entering the locker room. Barrett makes a weak smile to Otunga. If he looks a bit tense and tired, he looks _way_ better than my last memory of him in the middle of the ring, as he'll be within a few hours in the future. So far, he is still doing good, but I can feel that something bothers him. The Ripple I felt around him in the future is already present, but so small that it can almost be missed. Unless you know _where_ to look. Had I met Barrett for the first time here in this locker room, I would have never suspected that he would be the one causing the Ripple to explode. But I saw him in the future, devastated and destroyed. And here in the past, I can feel that even if the man seems somehow composed, inside he's like a sand castle, barely holding. I briefly move a little bit higher to see his colours. A dark purple with some red slashes crossing it from times to times. This confirms me that the Brit is tensed, unease, and a bit afraid. But not too much. Yet. I quickly move down. Sounds are muffled and time flies faster when you're higher, and I need all the information I can get.

"-aware of your return or not". Justin Gabriel's voice. "But Husky and Mike are outside and will make sure he won't enter here. By _any_ means". He added with a slight smirk that tells a lot.

"Oh, he's surely aware of your return", Otunga mentions as he sits in front of Wade. "Vince has no reason to hide it to him. I'm sure he tells _a lot_ of info to his golden boy. And since we hustled him _a little_ in the past, I'm sure Vince told him about the return of the Nexus leader".

Wade has a weak smile. "I'm not the leader anymore, Otunga. _You_ are."

I can't see Otunga's face but I can hear the smile in his voice. "We already discussed about that. I was just the _interim_ leader."

"For an interim leader, you've been doing really good, David", Wade replies without losing his smile. "Differently than what I would have done. But good."

I frown. In the original timeline, each of them vomited on the ground where the other walked. Since when did they become buddies? I mentally note to check that path and pay attention to the rest of the conversation.

"Good or not, we had a deal", Otunga retorts. "The Nexus would be under my management until you came back from your _aggression_ _in the parking_."

I notice the special tone with which Otunga mentioned the name 'aggression', and that leads me to think _that_ aggression was faked for the cameras; but Barrett's sudden dark look lead me to thing that something in that order might have _really_ happened to him. And I remember the reaction he'll have to Cena a few hours later. Of course, I can't forget the fact that these may be two _different_ matters, but while the fake-aggression is a new investigation matter, this may also narrow the searches.

Wade sighs and hangs his head in defeat. Otunga leans towards him. Again I can't see his face, but the tone of his voice is way friendlier than anything I could have expected from him towards Barrett. "Wade, just keep walking towards the future, and let us take care of the past".

I automatically tense. This is almost one of the Timelords mottos. My eyes are glued to Otunga's shape, as I suddenly wonder if we could be _two_ Timelords on this Ripple. If this is the case, he might be trying to rebuild the past, but he doesn't know what I already know: this will be a failure. In less than 6 hours, Wade Barrett will provoke an explosion that will affect directly thousands and thousands of people. No, I must correct my estimation. The show will be broadcasted _live_. The casualties will be more in terms of _millions_ of people. You don't witness someone who's supposed to impose terror and chaos on others, fall down on his knee, have a breakdown in the middle of the ring and scream like all Hell demons had arrived... and go back to whatever you were doing before without being somehow affected.

Didn't Otunga look in my direction earlier before Barrett entered the locker room? What if he saw me but decided not to show it? If Otunga is a Timelord, I don't know what he's doing, but it's a big mistake and he probably doesn't know it yet. Unless he _knows_? After all, there are plenty of strange creatures that are not exactly friendly to us, and who would LOVE to trap a great deal of Timelords in a Ripple. I decide to move a little bit higher, in order to look at Otunga's colors and see his true form. I need to know _what_ he is before he ever sense my presence... In case he doesn't know that I'm here yet, of course!

As I move a little bit _higher,_ I see a deep green color engulfing David Otunga, with some dark purple zone on the edge. He really wants to protect and reassure Barrett, he's not just pretending; but he is also tensed. I don't know if I'm reassured or disappointed when I see his true form below the colors. He is only human. The fact that he spoke a little bit like a Timelord was just a coincidence.

But no Timelord likes coincidences. It may seem paranoid to you, humans, but we prefer to think that coincidences don't exist. Maybe he has been in contact with a Timelord earlier? I'll have to keep _that_ in mind too for further investigations. When I'm done with Barrett, I might decide to spend some time on Otunga. Just to be sure.

"-Vince has planned for my fight". Wade's voice as I go back to the same plane of existence as them. I probably missed a few precious seconds in their conversation, but I had to make sure about Otunga's nature before I could proceed. Vince. Wade must be talking about Vince McMahon, the WWE big boss.

"He told at this morning's meeting that he would make sure you wouldn't be on your own for your fight tonight and that you'd get backup. But he also guarantee that you'd get a push for your return".

Wade gets a weak smile, like he doubts about it. But yes, he'll get a push. He comes back from wherever he was earlier, and will directly go in a title match. A tag-team championship match. But his team partner will be John Cena. Someone he can't apparently stand the sight of. But either McMahon doesn't know this, or the WWE boss is a sadistic bastard who has score to settle with Barrett.

But well at least now, I know when and where to go: McMahon's office. This very morning. I may not learn a lot more than what I already heard in this locker room, but I'll know where to go _before_.

And as I prepare myself to _jump_, leaving Barrett and the other to their occupations, I make a slight compile of what I now know and what I can guess.

Something I know for sure: Wade Barrett went through an experience quite horrible, and probably linked one way or another to John Cena. An experience horrible enough to make him snap just at Cena's sight. Did Cena provoke that experience? Maybe, but no 100% guarantee. Is he linked to that experience? Yes: when Barrett sees Cena, he automatically relives the experience. Badly. But that doesn't automatically mean that Cena _provoked_ the situation himself. Maybe he was _with_ Barrett when it happened, and just the fact of seeing the American brings back awful memories to the Brit.

The last time I've been in a similar situation, the two persons were implied in an incident that had lead to the homicide of a third person. They tried to hide it. But one of the two "murderers" couldn't live with the memory, and every times he would see his accomplice, he would relive what they had done, and regress into a shock state.

Any normal human would jump to the easy conclusion that Cena did something awful to Barrett. But I cannot chose only one path. I have to take _every_ paths into consideration. I've seen and heard some many things in the past and in the future, to know that most of the time, for a simple situation, there is more than meet the eyes.

So maybe Cena _did_ something horrible to Barrett, as well as maybe they _both_ did something horrible and Barrett's guilt is eating him away. So far, I don't have enough information to erase one path to another's benefit.

Another thing I know: Wade Barrett has been away from the WWE for an unknown amount of time, and the company filmed a fake aggression in the parking to justify his absence to the WWE fans.

A third thing I know: During the time Barrett was gone, David Otunga became the leader of the Nexus. But they had agreed that he would give up the leadership as soon as Barrett would return. Otunga still wants to respect the deal, but Barrett doesn't seem very fond of becoming the Nexus leader anymore.

A fourth thing I know: David Otunga doesn't seem to hate Wade Barrett anymore. He's actually really friendly and protective with him. Is Otunga's new attitude towards Barrett linked to the aggression?

A fifth thing I know: Vince McMahon planned a fight for Barrett's return at RAW. A fight rather easy with backups for him. Was it the Tag-Team championship? Was John Cena the _backup_ he had in mind? So far, I can't guarantee for sure. _Anybody_ could have modified the planning between McMahon's decision and the show itself.

But if Cena was McMahon's idea of a backup for Barrett, either McMahon ignores everything about the problem between Cena and Barrett, or he _does_ know and decided to make Barrett suffer, for - so far - unknown reason to me.

A sixth thing I know: The Nexus are protecting Barrett from McMahon's _golden boy_. That person may - or may not - be John Cena. After all, I've never heard his name once since they all entered the Nexus locker room. But maybe they did talk about him while I was _higher_, observing Barrett and Otunga's colors. However, whoever that person is, it has perhaps _no direct link_ with Barrett's horrible experience in the past. It can be _two different things_.

What I can see: Whatever happened to Barrett in the past, not only the rest of the Nexus knows about it, but they became over protective with him. He is no longer the strong, fearful and fierce figure he used to be, and yet they remain by his side. There seem to be huge cracks in the wall - and in less than six hours, the wall will fall - and yet, they still accept him as a leader, even after himself somehow refused the title.

Whatever happened to Wade Barrett in the past, changed them all to the core.

* * *

**·..·**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**·..·**

* * *

All right. Some of you already gave me some proposition. I won't say if your answer is right or not, not to spoil. But rest assured that I keep in mind what you proposed me, and why ;-) _(and with the upcoming chapters, maybe you'll want to change your proposition, or not ;) )_.

Thanks for your reviews Ninfea di Luna, Nefra, Roronoa Minamino, Team-Nexus, Krazylicious, Webbi2012, and xYour Masterx ;) These really make my day and give me the will to go on and entertain you ;)

Keep investigating on your own with what I gave you here, and propose me answers and solutions ;)

And waiting for the next chapter, if you ever get bored, remember that **"Never Got a Chance"** has been quite recently updated, as well as **"Redemption Day"** _(this one is going to be pretty hard sometimes)_ and **"As I hear the growing ticking"**.

Hugs :)

::Roselyne::

_(twitter: roselyne777 )_


End file.
